


Conseillère impériale

by Ambrena



Category: Die unendliche Geschichte | The Neverending Story - Michael Ende
Genre: Constructed Reality, Corruption, Decadence, F/M, Loss of Innocence, Reality Warp, corruption of innocence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois que Xayide donna son corps à celui qui voulait désormais se proclamer Empereur (sur ses suggestions insidieuses), c’était bien avant qu’ils ne fussent parvenus à la majestueuse Tour d’Ivoire. C’était dans la litière de la sorcière, cet espace clos, moite et oppressant, secoué de cahots, où elle se pressait aux pieds de Bastien, en fumant le narguilé orné d’une vipère émeraude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conseillère impériale

**Author's Note:**

> Le roman "L'Histoire sans Fin" appartient à Michael Ende.

Le nouveau vœu de Bastien, c’était d’être un homme.

Pas simplement d’incarner un guerrier respecté, un puissant dirigeant ou un sage redouté ; mais également de devenir une personne que l’on considérait comme étant d’âge mûr, couronné de maturité, auréolé de virilité. Non plus un enfant ou un adolescent, à couver et à protéger : un adulte, également, et tout ce que cela entraînait et impliquait. Quelqu’un de grand, quelqu’un de fort, quelqu’un de confiance. Il pensait avoir déjà obtenu toutes ces choses, que ce soit lors de son arrivée à Fantasia, lors de sa rencontre avec Atréju ou au Couvent des Étoiles de Gigan ; seulement, quelque chose au creux de lui s’irritait et se tourmentait, se tordait comme en manque d’un élément essentiel, et il s’imaginait que c’était de cela qu’il s’agissait.

C’était ainsi qu’il se le formulait, dans son esprit, mais pas en son cœur. Et l’Auryn entendit le désir, plus insidieux et secret, qui se cachait derrière cette requête ouverte, et comprit que Bastien voulait surtout, en vérité, connaître une femme. Le Miroitant ne choisissait pas quels souhaits exaucer : il les réalisait tous, sans distinction, sans effectuer la moindre ligne de démarcation entre le bien et le mal, le bon et le mauvais, le superflu et le nécessaire. Ce vœu-ci, superfétatoire par rapport au Vœu Véritable de Bastien, serait donc accompli, quoi qu’il arrivât, à l’instant même où il avait été formulé.

*

La première fois que Xayide donna son corps à celui qui voulait désormais se proclamer Empereur (sur ses suggestions insidieuses), c’était bien avant qu’ils ne fussent parvenus à la majestueuse Tour d’Ivoire. C’était dans la litière de la sorcière, cet espace clos, moite et oppressant, secoué de cahots, où elle se pressait aux pieds de Bastien. Le narguilé orné d’une vipère émeraude était soigneusement rangé dans un coin ; elle s’en était servie afin d’attiser ses convoitises, dans des mouvements indolents et lascifs, parce que quand Xayide fumait, le soi-disant prince ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard d’elle, fasciné. Régulièrement, elle déployait élégamment son bras, orné de lourdes manches ornementées et de bracelets tintant, pour s’emparer de la tête-embout qu’elle embrassait langoureusement, afin d’en aspirer la fumée. L’odeur en était indéfinissable, à la fois mystérieuse, enivrante et capiteuse. Cela faisait tourner la tête du garçon, qui y soupçonnait la présence de drogues inconnues ; nul ne savait d’où venaient les épices – variées, exotiques, prenantes – qui composaient ce mélange. Même une fois éteint, ses vapeurs délétères restaient dans l’atmosphère confinée de leur tente-litière.

Les volutes épaisses qui les entouraient, l’insistance clairement servile de Xayide à se désigner ‘son esclave’ d’un ton chargé de sous-entendus, la litière elle-même aux teintures brocardées et aux tapisseries moelleuses : toute cette atmosphère engourdissait Bastien, faisait naître dans son ventre un fourmillement de sensations et de désirs qu’il avait du mal à identifier. Obscurément, il comprenait bien que ce fatras le détournait de son Vœu Véritable ; et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à s’en débarrasser. Quelque chose en lui, de pernicieux, voire licencieux, en voulait encore davantage, sans bien savoir quoi exactement. Parcouru d’envies scabreuses, il hésitait parfois à renvoyer la magicienne, à la chasser, ainsi qu’Atréju le lui avait conseillé. Toujours, toutefois, elle tournait vers lui son regard vairon, immensément troublant, et il ne pouvait s’y résoudre. 

Cela ne durait que peu de temps, à chaque fois. L’intensité de ces yeux dissemblables était si forte que chaque jour, il s’imaginait l’avoir rêvée. Les cils épais s’abaissaient aussitôt, en effet, tels ceux d’une prude vierge – ce qu’elle n’était pas, de toute évidence, comme en témoignaient sa manière serpentine de se mouvoir, sa proximité physique à la limite de l’inconvenance, ses propositions indécentes. Des invites à peine voilées, qu’il nia d’abord, considéra ensuite, accepta enfin, à demi-mot. 

*

L’après-midi s’étirait douloureusement, dans une chaleur oppressante, chargée d’insectes piqueurs. Ils n’avaient pas encore quitté l’immense forêt des orchidées géantes, et leur parfum entêtant se mêlait aux vapeurs délétères du houka. Dehors, les géants de métal continuaient à porter leur litière partagée, impassibles.

Xayide semblait comprendre ses réticences premières et ne s’autorisa d’abord que des attouchements superficiels, presque chastes. De ses longues mains étroites, elle lui retira ses bottes montantes brodées, aux pointes relevées ; ses doigts longilignes s’attardèrent inutilement mais subtilement sur les ornementations qui tissaient leurs volutes sur le cuir, puis sur sa cheville dénudée.

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, elle posa le pied – maintenant nu – de Bastien sur sa nuque, dans une position de domination sans équivoque. Il savoura le toucher de la peau délicate de son cou sous la plante de son pied, l’avilissement gracieux dans lequel Xayide semblait se plonger à dessein, et non sans une certaine délectation. Puis vinrent les paroles, et ces sensations s’accrurent encore. 

« Seigneur et maître », commença-t-elle d’une voix qui parut à Bastien voilée par le désir, bien que ce fût probablement mimé ; cette voix grave, langoureuse et traînante, rehaussée d’un accent inconnu, qui imprégnait ses interlocuteurs de si fortes impressions. « Je ne suis pas digne de ton corps. » Et pourtant, elle s’en emparait déjà – davantage qu’elle ne lui offrait le sien, délicieusement directive derrière le masque décoré de son prétendu abandon. 

« Puissant d’entre les puissants, plus redoutable qu’aucun démon, plus magnanime que notre souveraine à tous, pardonne-moi mon orgueil insensé. Je ne suis qu’une vile créature qui ne mérite pas même d’être foulée à tes pieds. Je mérite ton courroux.  
-Jure-moi encore fidélité, ordonna Bastien d’un ton qui se voulait autoritaire mais sonnait encore trop enfantin à ses oreilles. Humilie-toi davantage », dit-il aussi ; et en cette requête, plus perverse, moururent ses intonations d’enfant. Naquirent en lui d’autres impressions, impérieuses et uniques, et un vertige voluptueux le saisit quand il réalisa enfin qu’il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait d’elle, qu’elle se livrait fondamentalement à lui, toute entière, qu’il détenait tout empire sur son corps. 

« Déshabille-toi. Lentement. » 

*

Xayide n’avait rien de commun avec l’Enfant-Lune. Là où cette dernière se montrait droite, pure, innocente – parfaite –, la sorcière, elle, se révélait tortueuse, corrompue et corruptrice. Autre chose encore : envers la Souveraine des Désirs aux Yeux d’Or, il ne pouvait qu’être en position de sujet, éventuellement de chevalier-servant ou de sauveur. Avec Xayide, il représentait un tout autre avatar : un conquérant, un seigneur et maître, ainsi qu’elle le murmurait dans son cou tandis qu’il la chevauchait, ses cils docilement abaissés. 

La Petite Impératrice n’était jamais maîtresse que d’elle-même. Tout au plus Bastien avait-t-il pu lui tenir la main ; au mieux, pourrait-il éventuellement en embrasser le dos aux veinules bleues. Une étreinte chaste, séant à une telle créature, douce, sensible et délicate. Elle n’était pas faite pour les adorations passionnées, les pratiques dont on rougissait en s’en souvenant, les dépravations luxurieuses. C’était une image qui étincelait dans sa mémoire, lumière brillante sans être ardente, joyau de noble pureté. D’une certaine manière, ce qu’il accomplissait avec Xayide le ternissait un peu.

Entre ses mains avides, la châtelaine d’Horok n’avait plus aucun pouvoir – du moins le prétendait-elle. Elle se qualifiait d’esclave et une litanie de supplications murmurées, mais directes, s’échappaient sans trêve de ses lèvres. Et ce fut ainsi qu’elle lui procura ce qu’il désirait tant, la reconnaissance en tant qu’homme fait, l’union charnelle, ce qu’il avait exprimé à voix claire dans son propre esprit et bien plus encore.

Mais dans l’esprit de Bastien, le souvenir que dans son monde, il s’était jadis livré aux plaisirs solitaires, s’était éteint.


End file.
